slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-5181313-20130123231650
|Jeżeli chcesz przeskoczyć do konkretnej części, skorzystaj ze spisu treści| cz.1 *Su siedzi w domu razem z Irys,Rozalią i Melanią.* Irys: *ziewa* Rozalia: Nie zasypiaj Irys bo przegapisz szampana i główną atrakcje.... Melania: Czy to będą fireworks? Su: *budzi się* Możecie gadać po naszemu a nie po jakimś nie zrozumiałym języku? Melania: Jakbyś chciała wiedzieć to z języka angielskiego! Su: Ale ja go nie rozumiem! Melania: To było więcej czasu poświęcać na naukę języków obcych ,a nie na dotykanie klaty Lysandra! Su: Ja go wcale nie dotykałam! Rozalia: Możecie przestać się kłócić i powiedzieć wam czym będzie główna atrakcja! Irys: *budzi się i ma na twarzy chustę Su* AAA!!!! Zaćmienie księżyca to dzisiaj! Melania: *Ściąga chustę Su z twarzy Irys* Rozalia: Więc główną atrakcją będzie.....Wędrowniczka! Su,Melania i Irys: O_O Rozalia: I Kastiel i jego zespół. Su: A kim jest to wędrowniczka? Rozalia: Tego nie wie nikt poznałam ją pod przystankiem autobusowym gdzie używała sztuk walki na Amber. Wędrowniczka: *Kopie Amber* Amber: Ałł! Rozalia: Przepraszam. *Wędrowniczka puszcza Amber a ona ucieka.* Wędrowniczka: *bierze deskę z podobizną Debrah i ją łamie* Rozalia: Łoł gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? Wędrowniczka: To tajemnica zawodowa. Rozalia: Dobrze,bo wiesz potrzebuje główna atrakcje na imprezę Sylwestrową może byś... Wędrowniczka: Jeśli chodzi o zlanie Klementyny podwójnym kopnięciem to nie mogę, ponieważ siedzi w szpitalu. Rozalia: Co jej zrobiłaś? Wędrowniczka: Chciała wyplotkować moje imię i więcej tajemnic ,które podsłuchała więc użyłam podwójne kopnięcie i ma złamaną rękę i nogę. Rozalia: Może byś jedne z trików zaprezentowała na imprezie na imprezie, przyjdziesz? Wędrowniczka: Dobrze.*Jak nindża szybko wraca do domu* Rozalia: Od tego czasu jej nie zobaczyłam. Su: *Chrapie* Melania: Su!!!!!!! Su: Co się dzieje?! Przegapiłam popisowy numer Kastiela?! Inne dzieczyny: *facepalm* Su: Ej tylko nie małpujcie Nataniela bo wam to nie wychodzi a jego facepalm jest niezastąpiony! Kastiel: *Wychodzi z szafy* Siema! Nataniel: *Wychodzi z łazienki* Lysander: *Wychodzi z pod łóżka* *Nagle słychać głosy dobiegające zza okna.* Irys: Co to było? Su: Może duch. Melania i Rozalia: Ostatnim razem też tak twierdziłaś i Twój duch okazał się Kastielam pod prześcieradłem. Kastie: Wypraszam sobie to był Nat nawet Lys może to potwierdzić. *światło gaśnie* Su: AAAAA!!!!!! *Zatyka rękami ją Melania* Irys: Zaćmienie księżyca to dzisiaj! *Zatyka rękami ją Roza. '' *Nagle ktoś wchodzi przez okno.* Czy koleżanki odkryją kto to jest? Czy chłopacy zagrają na imprezie? Czy Iryś wypije napój energetyczny i jakie tego będą skutki? Czy Su nauczy się angielskiego? '''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi' -- Nataniella (tablica) gru 30, 2012 cz.2 *Ktoś wchodzi przez okno* Su- *uczy się angielskiego* Melania- Su co ty robisz? Su- Ucze się angielskiego a jak myślisz. Irys- *próbuje otworzyć napój energetyczny* Lysander- Daj tą butelke boz a nim ją otworzysz to Su urodzi dzieci... ???- Może pomóc? Su- Chyba się zsikałam! Melania- *odsuwa się od niej* Kastiel- Kim jesteś i czego szukasz? *Rozalia zapala światło* Na parapecie stoji Alexy w przebrani czarodzieja. Rozalia- *Facepalm* Chłopcy i inne dziewczyny- O_O Alexy- To ja tu jestem główną atrakcja! Rozalia- ALexy ty nie jesteś główną atrakcją bo jest nią Kas i jego zespół i wędrowniczka,a tak na margonesie nikt Cię nie zapraszam. Alexy- Ale ja chciałem wystapic z mojim sztuczkami mam nawet asystentów.*Z kapelusza wyciąga królika* Lysander- Ej oddawaj królika bo to jest mój zwierzak. Alexy- *odaje Lysowi królika ,a królik wskakuje mu do kieszni* Alexy- Amber!!! *Amber przychodzi ubrana w przebrani króliczka* Alexy- Chciałem żeby Armin był moim asystentem jednak on był zamknięty w pokoju i zajęty zabijaniem poworów. Amber- Ja to tylko robie żeby zarobić na papierosy i na piwo dla mojego chłopaka-menela z ,którym jestem w ciąży. Wszyscy na widok Amber* Kastiel- FEEEEE!!!!!! Lysander- *Pisk* Nataniel- To chyba sen. *Melania,Roza i Su chowają się pod łóżkiem.* *Irys wypija napój enrgetyczny.* Su- *Patrzy się na Amber* What is it hell?! Rozalia- Mela co jej się stalo? Melania- Ona jest chora na grype angielskiego za dużo czytała książek ona przecież jest niezbyt mądra jej mózg zle przyswojił i zamiast mieć o w głowie gada po angielsku. Irys po napoju zaczyna się dziwnia zachowywać*zaczyna skakać po ścianach i *biegnie do łazienki* Nagle przychodzi jakś dzieczyna w kapturze. Rozalia- To wędrowniczka. *Wędrowniczka ściąga kaptur* Czy dziewczyny dowiedzą się kto jest pod kapturem? Czy Amber się przbierze? Czy wyleczą Su z grypy angielskiego? Czy Irys otrzezwieje? Czy chłopacy zagrają na imprezie? Ciąg dalszy nastąpił. -- Nataniella (tablica) gru 30, 2012 cz.3 Wędroniczka ściąga kaptur* Kastiel- *Patrz się na nią* Bhhhhaaaa! Wędrowniczka- Szczego tak się ryjesz? Kastiel- Bo ty..ty myśłam że będziesz straszniejsza a tu widze uroczą twarz z brązowymi włosami. Wędroniczka- *Wali go w oczy* Kastiel- *Ma gwiazdy nad głową* Cofam to co powiedziałem. *Irys jeszcze nie otrzezwiała* Irys- *Ma firewoks* Może jej tutaj wystrzelimy? Su- No , in my house. Wędrowniczka- Mam do was pytanie dlaczego jedna dziewczyna chce wystrzelić tutaj fireworks,a druga gada tylko po angielsku? Melania- Irys jest nać pana napojem energetycznym ,a Su ma grype angielskiego Irys kładzie fireworks na środku pokoju i przygotowuje je do wystrzału* Irys- Ale będzie zabawa! Su- Chyba Cię ******** żeby wystrzelać fireworks na środku mojego domu! Nataniel- Su juz nie mówisz po angielsku! Wędrowniczka- Bo jedynym lekarstwem na grype angielską jest wściekłość. Irys- 5,4,3.... Lysander- Uciekamy! Irys- 2,1 odpalamy! *Odopala fireworks* *Cały dom wybucha a oni wpdają w różne miejsca* Su- Irys!!! Irys- *otrzezwiała* Wybacz Su! Su-Zapamiętać żeby chować na Sylwestra wszystkie fireworks przed Irys. *Wpadają na drzewo* *Melniania i Roza uderzają się o kore drzewa* *Lys,Nat i Kas lądują na wysokiej gałęzi* *A Alexy spada koło studni ,a Amber do niej* *A wędrowniczka bez problemu niczym nindża łapie się z agałąz drzewa i się po niej wspina*. Amber- *Wychodzi ze studni* Łeee Jestem cała mokra. Wędrowniczka do Amber- Buuu! Amber- *Ukrada wysuszone ubrania jakimś ludzią ,przebiera się w nie i ucieka* Alexy- Amber zwalnim Cie!!!!!!!!!!! Irys- To wszytko moja wina! Su- To nie twoja wina tylko Amber bo ona przyszła w przebraniu króliczka i ty nie wytrzymałaś i żeby zaspokoić strach wypiłaś napój energetyczny. Wędrowniczka- Może pójdziemy do mojego domu chodzcie za mną. Po 10 minutach dochodzą do domu na drzewie i wędrowniczka otwiera drzwi* Co ich czeka w domu wędrowniczki? Czy okryją tajemnice Wędrowniczki? Czy chłopacy zagrają na imprezie? Kto zostanie asystentem Alexa? Czy przyjdzie ktoś nowy? Ciąg dalszy nastąpił. -- Nataniella (tablica) gru 30, 2012 cz.4 Wędrowniczka i inni wchodza do jej domu. Su- Ale ten dom mały*dziwnie się patrzy* *Wszyscy wchodzą do pokoju w ,którym jest łóżko,mata do medytacji,deski z podobizną Debrah i manekin do ćwiczeń sztuk walki* Wędrowniczka- Chcecie jabłko? *Wędrowniczka sieka swoją ręką jabłko* Su- Ja też tak umiem *wali kawałek jabłka* Ał jakie te jabłko twarde! Irys- *Facepalm* Su- Nie małpuj Nataniela bo nie umiesz! Wędroniczka- Musze się przejść tylko niczego nie dotykajcie. *Wyskakuje przez okno na gałąz i biegnie* Su- Myślicie o tym samym co ja? Wszyscy-Tak! Su- Ok czyli poszukam czegoś dzięki ,któremu będziemy mogli isę coś o niej dowiedzieć. Irys- Co!?A ja myślałam że udawać że jest się ninją i skakać na ściany. Innii na Irys- 0_0 *Po kilku minutach poszukiwania Melania znajduje jej dokumanty* Su- Co to za złączone karty papierów? Melania- *Facepalm* Czy ty jesteś naprwde głupia czy udajesz? Su- Chyba Ci mówiłam żebyś nie małpowała Nataniela bo nie umiesz! Nataniel zabiera dokumenty i je czyta. Nataniel- Ma na imię Carly i pochodzi z tąd. *Nagle w magiczny sposób pojawia się Wędrowniczka* Nataniel- *Pisk* Wędrowniczka- Zaglądaliście do mojich dokumentów? Wszyscy- Nie!!! Wędrowniczka- Nie kłamcie ale wam nic nie zrobie bo bardziej niewnidze Amber i Debrah. Nataniel- To ja. Wędrowniczka- Wieć wiesz że mam na imię Carly i tutaj się narodziałam. Wszyscy- Tak. Wędrowniczka- Jestm Carly ale moje ps.to Wędrowniczka. Irys- A jak Cię mam nazywać? Wędrowniczka- Mówcie mi Wędrowniczka a po imieniu dopiero jak do kogoś nabiore zaufania. Rozalia- Więc to jest twoja tajemnica? Wędrowniczka- *Odwraca się do Rozy* Byłam wychowana przez ninje ,który mnie nauczył wszystkiego. Rozalia- To Twoja tajemnica że masz na imię Carly i wychowywał Cie ninja. Alexy- Wiesz co wędrowniczko może byś chciała zostać moją asystentką. Wędrowniczka- Zaraz,czyli mam przebrać się za królika i robić z tobą sztuczki? Alexy- Uznałem że nie będzie przebrania królika tylko....możesz być tak ubrana nawet. Wędrowniczka- Ok. *Dzwonek do drzwi* Irys- Ja otworze *potyka się omate do medytacji* Wędrowniczka- Ja otworzę. *Wędrowniczka otwiera drzwi okazuje się że to Armin* Armin- Witam czy....*patrzy się na Carly(Wędrowniczke)i puszcza konsole* Wędrowniczka- *Patrz się głęboko oczy Arminowi* *Wędrowniczka i Armin wchodza do pokoju* Alexy- Armin! Poznałeś już Ca....znaczy Wędrowniczke. Armin- *szepcze do Alexa* Alex posłuchaj czuje do niej takie uczucie ,które dotychczas czułam tylko o swojego psp. Alexy- Gratuluje czyli się w niej zakochałeś,Zakochana para Armin i Wędrowniczka. Melania- Właśnie poznałaś Armina. Wędrowniczka- Czuje do niego takie uczucie ,którego nigdy nie czułam. Su- Czyli się w nim zakochałaś. Kastiel- A tak impreza Sylwestrowa miała się odbyć u S ale domu Su nie ma więc gdzie odbędzie? Wędrowniczka-Wiem gdzie może się odbyć chodzcie za mną. Czy uda im się zrobić impreze Sylwestrową? Czy Armin wyzna miłość Carly ,a może ona jemu? Czy chłopacy zagrają na imprezie? W ,którym miejscu odbędzie się impreza? Kogo spotkają po drodze? Ciąg dalszy nastąpił -- Nataniella (tablica) gru 30, 2012 cz.5 Su,Roza,Irys,Mela,Nat,Lys,Kas,Alexy i Armin idą za Wędrowniczką. Su- Daleko jeszcze? Wędrowniczka- Tak daleko ale nie narzekaj. Su- Daleko jescze? Armin- *zbulwersowany* Tak! Daleko! Su- Chyba się zsikałam. Irys- Ja chyba też. Wędrowniczka- Nie zatrzymujmy się idzmy dalej. Armin podbiega do Wędrowniczki. Armin- Cześć. Wędrowniczka- Hej. Armin- Chciałbym coś Ci poweidzieć. Wędrowniczka- Co takiego? Armin- Bo ja Ciebie.... *Słychać odgłosy* Lys- To w krzakach. *Zaglądają do krzaków* Wędrowniczka- Grr...To Amber i Debrah moi śmiertelni wrogowie ale umiem usłyszczec co oni mówią. Debrah- Nizły masz pomysł Amber. Amber- No zniszczym im Sylwestra Amber i Debrah- BHAAAAA! Su- *kichneła* Debrah i Amber- Na prosze Su i reszta i również słodki kas i grrr....Wędrowniczka.*patrzą się krzywo na Wędrowniczke* Amber rzuca się na Alexego jednak on mówi Alexy- Abrakadabra znikus migus niech ta Amberstoji w miejscu. Amber zatrzymała się i nie mogła się ruszać* Irys- *Pokazuje jej język* Su- No i co komu jest teraz łyso tobie czy mi podpowiem Ci Tobie. Melania i Rozalia na Irys i Su- O_O Wędrowniczka walczy z Debrah Debrah- Nie wygrasz nigdy ze mną. Armin rzuca się na Debrah ,ale Debrah mu coś wstrzyka.Armin upada na ziemie.* Wędrowniczka- Armin! *Rzuca się na Debrah i używa cios smoka(czyli tej rzeczy ,której używała na dekach)i złamała jej ręce i nogi* *Wędrowniczka podbiega do Armina i daje mu buzi nagle Armin się budzi* *Wszyscy idą dalej zostawiając Amber i Debrah na pastwe losu i dotarli do jaskini* Kastiel- Więc tutaj będziemy świętować Sylwestra? Wędrowniczka- Tak a coś Ci się nie podoba. Kastiel- Nie nic. Armin i Wędrowniczka są koło jaskini. Armin- Wędrowniczko czy bys chciała..... Wędrowniczka- Proszę mów mi *całuje go* Carly. Rozalia- Carly zdobyła zaufanie Armina. *I wszystko było wspaniale,Kas i jego zespół świetnie zagrali,Alexy świetnie czarował wszystkie jego sztuczki były ciekawe oprócz tej ,której przecioł Carly na pół i nie wiedział jak ją przywrócić za to Carly dała mu pięścią w twarz ale ją odczarował , Carly pobiła swój rekord łamaniem desek z Debrah, była też piękny pokaz fireworks ,któy przygotowała Irys ,Carly i Armin zaczeli ze sobą chodzić ,wszyscy wypili szampana i wszystko było wspaniale było jeszcze że Debrah i Amber już nigdy nie mogły się zbliżyć do Kasa.* Su- Ej ,a gdzie ja będe mieszkać? Irys- Będziesz mieszkać ze mną. Su- No sama... Irys- Mieszkam w tym samym bloku co Kas. Su- Dobrze KONIEC -- Nataniella (tablica) gru 30, 2012